Yu-Gi-Oh! FanMade (Episode 2)
by EnlightmentPaladin
Summary: P.S I am going to upload all my fanfic episodes (13) from FictionPad to .I am sorry for the messy writing in the previous episode,but this one is slightly better.Enjoy.
**Cassie:** Okay ! Im ready !

 **Rui** : I wont back up Cassie !

 **Cassie and Rui : Duel !**

 **Cassie :** Im going first ! Draw ! I summon Future Droid - H ! (LVL4 1500 ATK/1000 DEF) Okay now by his special ability i can summon another Level 4 or lower Droid monster ! Meet my new buddy Ancient Droid - H ! (LVL3 1100 ATK / 700 DEF) If he is Special Summoned by a Droid monster i can draw 1 card ! Draw ! I activate the spell card Droid Wall ! Whenever you atack aDroid monster the atack is halved ! I set one card and end my turn !

 **Rui : *claps slowly** That was good Cassie...but let me show you the real show ! Draw ! Hehe ! I activate the spell card Polymerization ! I fuse my Queen's Elite Knight and my Queen's Handmaiden ! Show of in your gracefull skin...Make everyone bow to you ! **FUSION SUMMON** ! I call upon The Queen ! (LV7 2800 ATK 2000 DEF) I activate her Special Ability ! I can add the atack of one of the monster's you control to my Queen ! I select Future Droid - H ! Now Queen's atack becomes 4300 ! Haha ! But i am not allowed to atack the monster i got the atack from so i will just atack Ancient Droid - H ! Diva Strike !

 **Cassie :** Ughh ! (LP 4000-2400)

 **Rui :** What ?! Weren't you supposed to take more damage than that ?!

 **Cassie :** Don't you remember Droid Wall is still on the field...heh.

 **Rui :** Oh yes...i remember...Now i set two cards and end my turn !

 **Cassie :** Alright ! Lets go ! Its my turn ! Draw ! Yes ! You're not the only one who can Fusion Summon ! I activate Polymerezation ! And i fuse my Ancient Droid - T and my Ancient Droid - C ! Tremble before the monster himself...One of the most dangerous things.. ! **_FUSION SUMMON !_** I call upon..Ancient Droid - City Devourer ! (LV8 3200 ATK/2600 DEF)

 **Rui :** Impressive but it will not beat my Queen !

 _While Cassie and Rui are dueling Cali gets lost._

 **Cali :** Hello ?! Is anyone here ? I got a little lost !

 _Cali hears footsteps towards her_

 **Cali :** He-Hello ?

 **Jurunu :** Well...well what do we have here ? A fish lost ? Are you going to roleplay Finding Nemo,darling ? This story won't have a good end...I challenge you to a duel ! If you win i will let you out of here..If you lose...You lose...

 **Cali :** Bring it on you fool !

 **Cali and Jurunu : DUEL !**

 **Cali and Jurunu are now dueling,but we get back to the Cassie vs Rui duel.**

 **Cassie :** I activate his special ability ! If i have at least one Ancient Droid monster in my graveyard i can give its ATK to him ! Ancient Droid City Devourer's atack is becoming 4300 too !

 **Rui :** I activate the Trap Card Taken Away ! When my opponent boost a monster i can lower my opponent's Life Points with the amount of points the monster is being boosted with !

 **Cassie :** Ahh ! (2400 - 1300) ! I activate my trap card Taken Back ! I add the life points i just lost to one monster i control ! I add those 1100 ATK points to Anicnet Droid - City Devourer once again ! His atack is now 5400 ! I atack your Queen !

 **Rui :** No ! (LP 4000 - 2900)

 **Cassie :** Now i activate the Spell card Again And Again ! I can deal damage to you as the damage you took before ! So you take 1100 damage once again !

 **Rui :** You...Ahhhh ! (2900 -1800)

 **Cassie :** I end my turn !

 **Rui :** Its my turn ! DRAW ! * **Rui says in his mind : I can't...defeat her...i've got no other monsters that powerfull...wait !** Now i set a monster card face-down ! I end my turn.

 **Cassie :** Okay i got this ! DRAW ! Yes ! I activate the card Droid Helper ! While i've got Droid cards on the field and this cardmy opponent cannot activate Trap or Spell cards

 **Rui :** But no...My plan..Its ruined !

 **Cassie :** That was my plan now ! Hihi ! Now i summon my Future Droid - AA in atack mode (1900ATK/0 DEF) Future Droid - AA atack that Face Down card ! Your card has got 1200 DEF and my Future Droid - AA has got 1900 ATK so it seems like Ancient Droid - City Devourer will finish you off ! Ancient Droid - City Devourer ! Finish Him !

 **Rui :** Noo ! (LP 1800 - 0)

 **Cassie :** There we go ! Haha !

 **Crowd claps.**

 **Announcer :** This is the final battle of the Begginer Royal ! Cali vs Obsidian ! Where is Cali ?

 **Yura :** She said she is going to the bathroom ! I haven't seen her since then...

 **Cassie : Cali...**

 **Announcer :** So...it will be Yura vs Shun !

 **Yura :** This Shun guy gon lose !

 **Cassie :** Yuta ! Yura ! I'm going to search for Cali okay ?

 **Yuta and Yura nod at Cassie**

 **Yura and Shun : DUEL !**

 **YU GI OH (FANMADE) SEASON 2 EPISODE 2 END ! YU GI OH (FANMADE) SEASON 2 EPISODE 3 PREVIEW !**

 **The duel between Yura and Shun starts off as seen Yura has low Life he be able to win ? Also Cali is seen with her monsters ! Is she going to win or not ? Cassie has gone off searching for Cali but cannot ! Will she ? So many questions and so much answers too ! NEXT EPISODE : Splendid Entertainment**


End file.
